Yuuko x Kenji
by TehLandshark
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so try to critique it for what it is and not some professional work. I'm not hugely into writing, just looking for a new hobby maybe. This short story shows Kenji after any good ending of Katawa Shoujo reminiscing in his diary about his past relationship that lead to his hatred of Feminists and women.


Excerpt from the Diary of the Last Sane Man in an Insane World

This can't be… damnit, DAMNIT! A good man down! Of course I refer to Hisao, who now is won over by the Feminists. I used to be like him, meddling in the affairs of women and so forth. All until that fateful day, that fateful day when I realized that women only wish to suck the life out of men like us.

The day Yuuko, the only woman I ever loved, showed me…

* * *

"Cryptography? What an interesting choice!" exclaims the beautiful, redhead librarian in front of me. "Why yes, it actually dates back millennia to ancient Egypt," I respond, hoping to further pique her interest. "I may have to check this book out myself once you finish," she says. "I definitely would. Besides being such an interesting topic, it can't hurt to have experience in the field. Say, what is your name?" I ask, wanting to learn more about this exquisite woman. "Yuuko. Maybe we can talk again sometime?" she asks. More than willing, I respond, "Of course! Any idea of where we could meet?" "I work part-time at the Shanghai. Do you know where that is?" Yuuko asks. "I've passed by it a few times, so I'll stop in soon. It was nice meeting you, Yuuko." I say before I leave with my Cryptography book. "Same! See you soon!"

"What an interesting woman. Quite pretty, too," I think to myself as I return to my room.

* * *

That's right; I was quite the lady's man back in the day. I now many shutter at the thought, but it's worth considering.

* * *

"Welcome to the Shanghai! How may I- Kenji, hello again!" she exclaims after remembering me from the other day. "I found out that there was another copy of that book you checked out, so I read it myself. I'm more into history than communications, but I still found it a great topic." Since the only other customers (all girls, coincidentally) were on their way out, we decide to sit down and have a proper discussion. The topic eventually turns to history, and then to her interests. "To be specific, I'm specializing in the history of classical era Athenian civilization and democracy," says Yuuko. "So that's why you need two jobs? That's rough, having to work so hard even if it will pay off. How much free time do you get?" I ask, curious for a few reasons. "Not much outside of the weekends, although the Shanghai is usually empty enough for me to relax on the job like right now," she replies. Back to more discussion of history and what not. We do seem to have a lot in common, and she is a very cute girl. I know that student-faculty relationships are frowned upon, but I have to go for it. "Do you want to go out on a date some time?" I blurt out. I expect to be turned down immediately, or for a delayed response. Instead, I receive an immediate, "Why yes, that sounds splendid. We could meet at the coffee shop a few blocks away from here on Saturday after your classes finish. Does that sound ok?" "That sounds perfect; right now, however, I think I have to leave to finish my homework. But I'll see you on Saturday! It was great seeing you again." I respond, happy as could be. "Same. Until Saturday!" Yuuko exclaims with a cheery smile. I leave, proud of my success and anxious for the week to end.

* * *

And so we began. A couple. Man and woman as equal partners. How foolish I was.

She was my first girlfriend, and I was her first serious boyfriend, so we took it slow for a while. The closer and closer we grew, the closer I was to permanently blinding myself (figuratively) to the Feminist conspiracy.

That fateful day came, however, as it was destined to.

* * *

"Are you… sure you are ready for this?" I nervously question Yuuko. "Kenji, we are a happy couple, we've known each other for a decent amount of time, and we don't have a reason to wait. 'Are you ready?' seems to be the real question." She says before a light giggle. As much as I hate to admit it, she has a point. I still won't object, so I agree to her proposition. We undress and get into bed.

"That was great, but exhausting," I think to myself as I lay in bed next to my lover. More than exhausting. I can't stay… awake… What is… wrong with me…

* * *

That exact moment marks the instant I realized that women are the life-sapping force that will stop at nothing to destroy us men. I couldn't even keep my eyes open after sex! That's fucked up! And now Hisao is too blind to see…

I left Yuuko's apartment the next morning, never to see her again.


End file.
